Violet and the Winter Soldier
by jessi.solomon
Summary: Violet Barnes has special powers, and while Nick Fury trains her to use her powers wisely, Mr. Pierce wants her to go on a mission that is still unknown to Violet. Violet is still debating whether or not to trust Mr. Pierce. Bad at summaries...please read...
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the street to Denny's to get some lunch. Nick Fury always keeps me working hard, because I have like 6 powers... which are ice, fire, flying, lightning, shooting lasers from my eyes and I'm really strong. Nick says my strength will come in handy. No idea what he means by that.

I walked into Denny's and standing right in front of me was Mr. Pierce. I totally despise that guy... there is something strange about him.

"Oh," He said. "Hello Vie."

"My name is Violet," I said almost punching him in the face, but luckily I didn't... I could have gone to jail!

"Oh I'm sorry... Violet," He said giving me a fake smile.

I knew he was up to something. I just gave him a look that made him go away, so I just continued on with what I was doing. I went to the front desk and the man quickly turned around and gave me a big smile.

"Violet, so nice to see you!" He said.

"Oh hello Bert,"I smiled back. "Are you feeling better? I heard you were in the hospital for two weeks."

"No," He said. "I was in the hospital for one week."

I chuckled a little. "Well, I'll have the usual," I said.

"I'll be right back," Bert smiled and quickly went into the kitchen.

I sat down on a bench and took my backpack off, and set it down on the ground by my feet. A few minutes later Bert came out with 3 cheese pizza slices and root beer.

"There you go," Bert said putting the pop and plate of pizza on the table in front of me.

"Thank you very much," I smiled.

"Anything for you," Bert said, and then went back to the desk.

Mr. Pierce came back over to me and sat down on the other side of the table. "Violet, I'm sorry I made you angry," He said. "I was just wondering if you wanted to help me with something."

"Help you with what?" I wanted to know.

"Well, let's just say a mission," He told me. "I need your help with a mission."

second chapter coming SOON...!


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh yeah," I said. "What kind of mission are you talking about?"

"Well, it has to do with someone you know," Mr. Pierce said.

"I know a lot of people," I said.

"Someone very special to you," He told me.

"Special?" I said in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Come with me and find out," Mr. Pierce said. I sure didn't trust him, but I really wanted to find out what he meant, so I followed him out of the building to a black van. A man with gear and a gun hopped out.

"What's going on?" I glared. He smiled at me and then the guy with gear put a bag over my head. I felt them put handcuffs on me, and then they threw me into the van... literally! I felt the van moving very fast which made me slide back and forth across the floor. I also started feeling a bit sick after eating that pizza.

"Can someone help me?" I said from underneath the bag. "I'm starting to get bruises!" I wasn't really freaking out about them kidnapping me, because I knew they were going to take me somewhere I could probably get out. They don't know my strength... although they have seen me use my... powers in missions for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Shut up," I heard Mr. Pierce say.

"That's new," I thought to myself. "He's never said that to me before... maybe that's how he really is. Maybe he's a bad guy and wants to use me for something bad? "Well, no matter what! I am never letting him use me for anything bad!" I felt a jerk, and then the van stopped. They made me stand up, and they carried me out of the van. I was brought into some sort of place. I couldn't tell where I was, but I knew I was in some weird kind of building. I could hear talking, whispering and footsteps go past me. They finally set me down in a chair, and quickly chained me to the chair, so I "couldn't" get away. I could easily get away, but I wanted to see what they were going to do, but I was always ready... just in case.

"Take the bag off her head," Mr. Pierce said. They pulled the bag off of my head. "Sorry... Violet," Mr. Pierce said. "But... I knew you wouldn't believe me, no matter what I told you. I've been watching you. You're smart and that's why I brought you here."

"Because I'm smart?" I rolled my eyes. "Why?"

"Well, you noticed quickly what I was doing," He said. "And I can't let you tell anyone. And... I'm going to show you something, but you have to choose to join us... or... I'll tell you later."

"Us? What do you mean us?" I glared.

"Hydra," He said. "If you mention that again," I glared.

"I swear I'll break free and knock you both out... and best of all... I'll tell shield what you've been doing!"

"Is that a threat?" Mr. Pierce laughed.

"Yes, it is," I said. "I mean what I say!"

"Maybe you'll change your mind when you see this," He said. A tall man in a black suit with a gear belt, pretty long dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, and his left arm was a big, strong mettle arm. He also wore a mask that covered his face enough so that I couldn't tell who it was.

"See what?" I asked. "Who is that?"

"Take the mask off," Mr. Pierce said. The tall man in black took the mask off. Right when I saw his face, I almost fainted. It was my big brother Bucky Barnes! (James Buchanan Barnes)

"Bucky!" I said. "You're alive?!"

"Yes... Violet," Mr. Pierce said with a smile that made me feel sick. "He joined us. Why don't you follow in your big brothers footsteps?" I looked into Bucky's eyes and I could tell something wasn't right. It seemed as if he had been brainwashed.

"How dare you tell me that my brother joined you!" I yelled. "My brother would never, ever do anything like that! He fought against you jerks and almost died because of you! Why would I join you? Especially after you kidnap me, tie me up, throw me into a van, and chain me to a chair!"

"Oh Violet," Mr. Pierce shook his head. "I wished we didn't have to do this to you."

"Do what?" I glared.

"The same thing we did to your brother," Mr. Pierce said. "Brainwash you and trick you into thinking we're the good guys."

"I would never agree to joining you," I glared.

"Well," Mr. Pierce chuckled. "You might not think that after we're done with you."


	3. Chapter 3

The chair started going backwards and these weird mettle things that were shocking came out and started going towards my head. I started breathing hard and then I remembered I could break free. I had forgotten all about that after seeing Bucky. I yanked my arms free and jumped out of the chair. Mr. Pierce jumped back.

"Get her!" Mr. Pierce yelled. "Don't let her escape!" I punched the guy with gear and knocked him out. Mr. Pierce quickly left the room and shut and locked the big **iron** door behind him leaving Bucky in the room with me. The power to the brainwashing machine was sucking so much power that most of the lights in the building went out including the room I was in. The only light we had was the flashing electrical light.

"Bucky, you don't have to do this," I said. "Please let me help you. I promise I can help you. You don't have to work for Hydra anymore."

"Shut up!" Bucky yelled and then swung his big mettle arm at me. I dodged his punch and kicked him in the knee. He fell down in pain, but he grabbed my ankle as I quickly stepped over him to get out of the room which made me fall down. He crawled up to me and tried to get me pinned down, but I pushed him off, quickly stood up and looked at him.

"I'll come back for you," I said, and then punched the door down. I left a big dent in it and it landed on top of Mr. Pierce who was watching us from the secret window on the other side of the wall

I jumped onto the door and looked back at Bucky who was getting up. I gasped and felt a chill go down my back.

"I'm really sorry I kicked you in the knee," I said, but he didn't care if I said sorry hundreds of times.

He ran at me, but luckily I was fast enough to jump out of the way and run down the hall.

**sorry my thing is** **all out of sack right now. Not sack by the way** **I** **mean whack. This thing is driving me crazy. So tell me if I** **should continue this story because it takes time** **and if no one likes it I** **shouldn't waste my time on it.** **I** **did two chapters today because of my lack of updating! I'll** **try to update soon**


End file.
